


deafening my thoughts

by bevward



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevward/pseuds/bevward
Summary: chase doesn't quite understand his feelings towards one of the usuals in the discord voice channel.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Chase woke up and looked at the clock. It was four pm. He stayed up too late again last night, and now he's suffering the consequences. He felt groggy, almost dead-like as he always did waking up this late. He slid the blanket off his legs, standing up from his bed that lacked a frame. 

He rubbed the sleep out of his tired eyes, making his way to the white-tiled half-bathroom. Once he was done, he went back into his room, skipping the 'most important' meal of the day. He sat down in his red and black chair made for gaming, switching on his PC.

Chase logged onto Discord, yet another day of the same old thing. He sighed to himself, opening the program and checking his favorite server to see if his friends were online. One was. Pippy.

He joined the voice channel, greeting his friend that he'd only known for about a week. They played games like Valorant and CSGO together sometimes. Chase thought it was pretty cool, seeing as the others in the server weren't really into games like that.

"Pippy! Hey." Chase said, upon entering the channel.

"Hey, dude. Valorant?" Pippy responded, delighted that someone finally joined. Pippy usually waited by himself for everyone to wake up.

"Yeah, alright, I'll get on now." Chase agreed, opening the game.

Chase and Pippy played together, everyone else slowly waking up and joining in. First, Mark, then Gru, Logan, Erika, Russian, and finally Ari.

"Yo, it's Chasema!" Logan said, upon his entering.

Chase rolled his eyes at the nickname, it was one Logan used all the time. 

"Logan, you're fat, shut up." Chase responded. He usually took the rude-turn to interacting with Logan. It was just how things were. Nobody really understood it, but nobody argued it, either.

"Alright, then." Logan responded, opening up some random, free game on Steam that they all downloaded. 

Chase sighed once again, changing his nickname to 'Logan is large'. Chase usually made fat jokes about Logan. Logan never really cared or thought anything of it- he just kind of knew Chase was an asshole from being friends with him for so long.

After everyone else came in, they all separated into different calls. Ari, Erika and Russian were playing Minecraft Bedwars in the voice channel called 'safe space', and Logan was trying to decide if he wanted to join them or stay with Chase, Gru and Mark. Pippy had already left. Nobody knew that much about him, he just came and went as he pleased.

Logan ultimately decided to join the latter, leaving Chase, Gru and Mark to play Rust by themselves. Logan wanted to play with his girlfriend, Ari. Ari was an above-average looking girl, who everyone in the server admired and loved. She was often what they thought of as the 'main character'. Erika was someone relatively new to the group, but everyone loved her just same- as if she'd been there the whole time and they'd known her forever. She was just as attractive as Ari, them being the only two girls in the group, they basically had the most control over it. As for Russian, he'd been around a while, but only recently joined the group. Him and Erika had a thing going on that nobody really understood, but they accepted. Russian was what some would call a 'femboy'.

Upon hearing Logan's decision to play with the others, Chase sighed. Sometimes he wished that those three never came around in the first place, so that he'd have more time to spend with Logan. He never knew why he had these thoughts. He didn't think he liked Logan all that much, anyway. He just wanted to play games with him like they used to. Together. Just them. That didn't really mean anything though, did it? No, of course not. 

Chase pushed his intrusive feelings to the side, playing Rust with the rest of the boys.

"It's nothing." Chase thought to himself, shaking his head. He tried his best to focus on the game, regardless of what occupied his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

"Chase cam!" Logan shouted, as Chase turned on his webcam in the call. Logan's words made Chase's heart skip a beat. He felt oddly warm. What the hell is going on?

Chase tries his best to push the thoughts away once more to nearly no avail. He quickly deafens himself, as he usually did when these feelings arose. He tried to ground himself, ignoring everyone pinging him in general.

After finally feeling calm enough to undeafen, Chase is greeted by Erika's mantra.

"Russian, I'm going to peg you." Erika says jokingly. At least, everyone assumed it was a joke, although it probably wasn't.

"My God." Logan says, as his attractive milf mom walks in the room, bugging him about taking a shower. "Chase be like-" Logan says as he deafens. Everyone assumes he'll be gone for a while.

Chase suddenly has an idea. He hovers his cursor over Russian's profile, clicking the green 'Send Message' button. He suddenly feels nervous. Should he be doing this?

"Hey, Russian. I need to ask you something." Chase types out, while still in the voice channel.

"Whats up?" Russian responds almost immediately, without saying anything about the message out loud. Chase thanks God for that.

"How do you know if you're bi?"

Chase feels his palms get sweaty after typing that out.

Chase glances at Russian's cam, seeing his face contort slightly.

_Shit. _Chase thinks.__

__"Shit, I don't know dude. I just kinda knew." Russian responds. Not exactly the answer Chase was hoping for._ _

__"Are you being serious though?" Russian continues, making Chase feel even more nervous._ _

__"Nah, nah. I was just wondering since I hate gay people lol." Chase quickly deflects, trying to take the attention away from the possible matter._ _

__"W." Russian types back, closing the chat and focusing back on the call._ _

__"Who are you typing to?" Ari asks, being nosy as she usually is._ _

__Chase stiffens, hoping Russian doesn't say anything._ _

__"Just talking to one of my friends about One Piece." Russian replies, covering for Chase._ _

__Chase relaxes._ _

**Author's Note:**

> LETS FUCKING GOOOOOOOOOOOOO LOGASE IS CANNNNONNNNNNNN


End file.
